Political Timeline
The following information, while still unofficial in nature, is the only one provided for Neotokyo, ether from the Developers or the community. This is the latter http://forum.radi-8.com/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1002 Timeline 2011: United States forces pull out of the Middle East, bringing an end to Gulf War II to international acclaim. 2013: Widespread adoption of methane hydrate fuel sources obliterate Western reliance on Persian Gulf oilfields. Led by the religious moderate Republic of Iran, the former Arab oil states negotiate the Nicosia Treaty with Israel, legally creating Palestine as an independent nation. 2014: Russian Federation dissolves under mounting economic pressure. The Tsarist regime is restored after a 97-year hiatus. The new regime opens Russia's methane hydrate reserves, frozen in Siberian permafrost, to international consortium's. 2016: Resurgence of violence in Northern Ireland leads to a compromise agreement where the borders of Britain's soil on Ireland are shrunk by 50%. 2017: Rapid militarization of North Korea leads to increased UN sanctions against the nation. 2020: Numerous post-soviet states in Eastern Europe express wishes to join the Russian Empire, but such a move is forbidden under the 2014 Constitution. Civil unrest increases in Eastern Europe and the Balkans. 2022: The use of first-generation Cybernetically Enhanced Combat troops in action by the United States in the Balkans leads to calls for increased regulation of the technology. 2025: The Central American states of Honduras, Nicaragua, El Salvador and Panama merge to form the Central American Republic. 2029: The Waterman Process successfully lowers the greenhouse gas proportions in the atmosphere to safe levels, and its inventor, Dennis Waterman, wins the Nobel Prize for Chemistry. 2031: The Cybernetically Enhanced Combat Forces Treaty is put to the UN General Assembly, dictating the modifications to the laws of war in the event of the employment of the aforementioned forces. 2032: The Communist regime in China collapses and is replaced by a democratic government. Taiwan is officially recognized by the new Republic. 2035: Korea is forcibly unified by Russian and Chinese forces. 2036: The Nikkei plunges to its lowest levels in 40 years, putting increased economic stress on a Japan already struggling with overpopulation. 2038: Formation of the Eurasian Union, the geographically largest political entity in history. 2040: An assassination attempt on Japanese Prime Minister Higashiru Miho is stopped within inches of completion by the National Security Force. An investigation reveals the attempt to have originated from a rogue Special Operations unit inside the GSDF. The leader of the attempt, Captain , was found guilty of treason, but was pardoned by , a government official known to be on friendly terms with the GSDF. 2041: By order of the Japanese Prime Minister, the National Security Force forms Group Six out of elite personnel to uncover and eliminate threats to the Japanese Constitution. 2042: GSDF Special Operations Group 43 (Codename: Jinrai) has been established from Japanese nationalist hardliners, with the aim of returning Japan to the days of the Empire, when it ruled by military force over a huge expanse of territory. Group Six operators are immediately dispatched to eliminate threats to the nation.